Meaningless
by Imm-Freak-kthxbi
Summary: Adam gets dumped repeatedly because of his close relationship with tommy, although he claims it's all for the fans and  doesnt mean anything..or does it?
1. Chapter 1

OHAI THUR, this is my first fanfic so plz review so i know wether to keep going or to trash it nd also theres no adommy smex now but be patient... it will come xP i promise

ADAM POV

"Why? Why don't any of them understand? It's for the fans, it doesn't mean SHIT! I said to myself while pacing up and down mindlessly in the hotel room. "It doesn't mean ANYTHING!"

I yelled as I took a swing of vodka (right from the bottle, I don't waste time with glasses). Getting wasted was my way of drowning my problems ok? Don't judge.

Tommy and I are friends, yeah I admit, we make out and do things on stage but its all for the fans! Doesn't Drake get that? This has happened 6 times…I been dumped 6 fucking times for the same reason. "you flirt with Tommy too much or im tired of you making out with Tommy almost everyday blah blah blah….

I need to punch something, I was wasted but I didn't care.

I was pissed, I chuck the vodka bottle as hard as I can, I sent it flying across the room narrowly missing Tommy as he walked into the room.

His eyes widened as he saw how close he was to being hit by a lamp. "FUCK adam! We are gonna have to pay for that you know!"

I was to wasted and angry to care

"well ya know what Tommy?" I snarled "I don't give a fuck!"

I needed to get out, before I hurt Tommy.

I stormed towards the door. But of course Tommy tried to stop me. "Adam, please talk to me, what's wrong?"

Why did he have to care so damn much? Cant he just leave me alone?

I wasn't in mood to talk, he had just been dumped for the fucking 7th time for the same fucking reason.

Overcome with rage, I tried to get around Tommy but he wouldn't budge.

"Tommy, just move please we have rehearsal"

"Adam, you are in no shape to rehearse." Tommy hissed

"I'll fucking decide what I'm capable of" he growled

"Adam, please just tell me wh-"

I was going to to hurt tommy, I just knew it. I need to get out of here.

I couldn't wait any longer so I grabbed Tommy by his hair and pushed him out of my way, turns out, I pushed him a little too hard..

I slammed Tommy against the opposite wall and ran out ignoring his yelp of pain.

"owww FUCK!"Dude! What the fuck is your problem?" Tommy yelled at him through tears of pain. He lifted up his arm, it was bleeding.

SHIT he had landed in the smashed vodka bottle, I wanted to apologise, but…I just couldn't.

I stopped at the sound of Tommy's voice.

"You are."


	2. Chapter 2

TOMMY POV

"Owwwww that fuckign idiot.." I mumbled under my breath. Adam was wasted as hell. I tried to get up but I felt a sharp pain in my left leg. I glanced down and regretted it straight away. A piece of jagged glass was sticking out of it. Fuck I had glass in my left leg and my left hand.

"FUCK YOU ADAM MITCHELL LAMERT!" I yelled "fuck fuck fuck how am I gona play bass tonight?" I moaned

Its too short notice to get a replacement, I am going to have to play as well as I can. But there was another pain, not physical pain but emotional. I was his problem? What was that meant to mean? Dammit, well done tommy joe Ratliff, well done for doing whatever you did which I don't know yet but im sure will find out (yah ino confusing, but stay with me)

I looked up at the clock.

"oh no im gona be late for rehearsal dammit"

I cleaned up the blood quickly and ran to the venue where everyone was waiting. Monte was standing there not looking very happy.

"where the hell have you been tommy?"

"I uh-" I tried to explain but he interrupted me

"and while you are here, get adam outta the bathroom, hes been in there for 10minutes" Thank god (not that there is a god!) Montes phone rang, you could tell by the look on his face it was Lisa.

"uhmm.. just go get adam now" He brushed me off as he rished to pick up his phone.

Ya know, I really felt sorry for lisa, her and the kids. But I couldn't think about them right now, all I could think was adam.

I slammed the door open and searched for which cubicle he was in.

"Adam?" I called out. No answer…fuck now I'm imagining the worst…stop thinking tommy and start looking for him!

I listen carefully, I swear I hear a sound coming from the last cubicle.

I try to open the door but its locked.

"Adam open up"

"Just leave Tommy" I heard

"No, I wont just come out adam, talk to me"

"fuck off" came the answer

Ok, now adam was hurting and I need to know why (yah I have to know things)

"Well adam stay away from the door coz im gona-"

I kicked the door as hard as I could. It didn't move. I tried again and again but it didn't budge.

I heard adam snickering

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" I yelled frustrated

"Because you are weak" he laughed

"Oh yah? You think that's funny? You just wait Mr Lambert.."

Adam was never gonna see this coming. I went to the stall next to his and (quietly) climbed on the toilet (lid down ofcourse!) and tried to climb over and of course….I got stuck (Yah, I'm Tommy Joe Ratliff and I'm super clumsy) As I tried to pull myself over with all my strength Adam looked up. This just made him laugh more.

"Hahahaha tommy you are are a weakling"

"Fuck….you…Lambert" I said between pants (ok I'm weak, I know but I will not give Adam the satisfaction!).

"Tommy, you're gonna fall!"

And of course…as soon as he says that I fall head first into his cubicle. Fuck I landed on something. It was Adam. I grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks for uh, braking my fall" I mumbled

"Yah, u should thank me, you nearly snapped your neck" He kept his face turned away from me.

"Adam, please tell me wh-"

"Drake dumped me ok?" He snapped

What? Oh shit, I knew that he was having troubles with relationships and I knew why..

All of a sudden I felt a rush of happiness and then shame. How could I be happy that Adam got dumped….? Although that meant he was available and I could-NO I am straight, well..sort of.

"Tommy your hand its bleedi-"

"That doesn't matter right now, Adam look at me" I grab his head and turn it around. SHIT I know why Adam wasn't looking at me, he had been crying. This had realy affected him..

" Adam, I'm sorry if you think we should stop kissing during fever th-" I started to say

When all of a sudden he jumped forward and hungrily kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Adams POV

My head was spinning..Wait what? I'm Kissing Tommy, in a toilet cubicle..

I should really pull away but…..I don't want to.

What the hell? Is Tommy kissing back? I should stop but I wanted him so bad..

There was this urge inside to fuck Tommy's brains out but.. I mean- Wait, what the fuck hes kissing me back? Tommy-Joe-I'm-Fucking-Straight-Ratliff was kissing me back, i could feel my pants getting tighter and tigher by the second..

His eyes were shut and he looked like he was fucking enjoying it. What the hell am I doing?

Then a noise

The noise of the bathroom door opening made the two men jump apart.

The footsteps went into the stall next door. Neither or us dared to even breathe. Seconds felt like hours..whoever was in the cubicle next door was taking their time and apparently was having a hard time from the grunts..whoever was there sounded like an ANIMAL (not to mention the smell..). Tommy and I met eyes and tried not to laugh. The grunts became louder until finally a huge sigh of relief.

As the person walked out I caught a glimpse of their shoes..it was Monte.

I mean, who else would wear those hideous boots that clash with everything he's wearing?

As soon as he'd washed his hands and walked out Tommy and I burst into hysterical laughter.

"it w-was Monte" I said between laughs which made Tommy laugh even more. Yeah, we're pretty immature at times. I swear seeing the sparkle in Tommy's eyes made my tummy flutter, I places my hand on his left cheek forcing him to look at me, I moved closer to him till we were about 2 inches apart, both of us breathing hard..I could smell him, then things became blurry, everything seemed to slow down.

And then I passed out.

reviews are greatly appreciated :) Tell me what you think so i can chose if i should keep going or stop, thanks


	4. Chapter 4

TOMMYS POV

(THE NEXT DAY)

As I steped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist I glances over at the

other side of the hotel room where Adam was passed out. I would have thought he was dead if it wasn't for the soft rising and falling of his chest..

That idiot was shitfaced..I mean, why else would he do what he did last night?

The scene kept playing over and over in my head. When he out-of-the-blue lunged at me and..you know the rest..

I could still taste his lips on mine, I place my fingers on my lips and I swear I can still feel his lips on to be honest, I liked it, but I had to push those thoughts out of my head, I had a girlfriend for gods sake!

But kissing Adam was nothing like kissing Delmy. Adams kisses were hot, had a sense of urge and lust and made me want to see what would happen if we kept going..

NO. I have a girlfriend and I am certainly not gay! I plugged my ipod into speakers, some music should take my mind off things. 'For your entertainment' came on. I quickly pressed skip, to be honest that song always turned me on and I didn't really need that at the moment..

The familiar tune of 'My humps' by the black eyes peas came on. (Ok DON'T JUDGE ME, this song is catchy sue me.) I couldn't stop the urge to move my hips to this song..before I knew it I was singing along and dancing along.

Well I was alone in the hotel room so why not have some fun?

**_"I_****_'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,_****_  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps" _**

I was shaking my ass and touching my chest like I've seen so many girls do while dancing to this song, I was loving it and I didn't have another care in the world, still with my towel around my waist. (YES I'm Tommy Joe Ratliff and I'm dancing and singing to my humps!)

**_They say I'm really sexy,_****_  
The boys they wanna sex me._**

I started whipping my hair to the music as well, damn this song is catchy!

**_Tryin' a feel my hump, hump._****_  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
You can look but you can't touch it _**

Damn I think I even slapped my own ass..

**_Cos of my hump (ha), my hump, my hump, my hump (what)._****_  
My hump, my hump, my hump (ha), my lovely lady lumps (Check it out)_**

The music was so loud it just drowned out everything..I didn't hear it when someone walked in..

...

Reviews would be great thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews would be great thanks ****J**** Critisism is appreciated ****J**

ADAMS POV

Where the hell was I? I glanced around the room, it slowly sunk in that was in his hotel room..Fuck Monte's going to kill me for missing rehearsal..

Oh fuck, I had kissed- Wait not kissed, mouth fucked Tommy's face last night..Fuck I shouldn't have he has a fucking girlfriend! What was her name? Delmy or something..Fuck fuck fuck.. Tommy is just so fucking sexy and I needed comfort.. But I shouldn't have. But then I remembered, he kissed me back, what was that about?

"Fucking good job Adam you selfish son of a bitch" I growled at myself. I shouldn't have kissed Tommy FULL STOP.

Speaking of which, where the hell was he?

I slowly sat up, my head pounding as I walked over to the other room, I heard music. Must be Tommy, he's always blasting music from his ipod. I started to prepare an apology for Tommy in my head..I wonder if he enjoyed it as much as I did?

As I groggily walked over to where the music was coming from, I froze at the doorway.

.fuckery?

I rubbed my eyes to check I wasn't hallucinating. Not only was Tommy Fucking Ratliff wearing only a towel..he was dancing and shaking his ass to 'My Humps'. Damn he has a fine ass. I leant against the doorway and just stared, I don't think he heard me coming over the sound of the music..

**_Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
You can look but you can't touch it _**

Did he just slap his own ass? Speaking of which that is one fine ass..its just asking to be fucked.

I didn't notice myself licking my lips. Damn he was touching himself and whipping his hair like it was nobody's business.

To be honest Tommy looked like a dory, a dork with nice ass. I don't know how long I just stood there and stared in amusement. Dammit he was even sweating.

I smirked to myself as the song came to an end. Tommy slowly turned around not realizing he had an audience. His whole body froze when he turned around, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped.. he looked exactly like a deer caught in headlights.

I swear the gasp that escaped his mouth caused my cock to twitch. Damn why does everything about him have to be so..fuckable?

But it was what happened next that caused us both to blush. It happened so fast that if I had blinked I would have missed it. Tommy was in so much shock his towel had dropped..just enough for me to see a little of his half hard on, but he had grabbed it before it fell anymore. Damn now I'm really horny..

I was gonna get something from him tonight..

I burst into nervous laughter.. "Someone is being EXTREMELY straight"


	6. Chapter 6

TOMMYS POV

The whole world froze as I spun around at the end of the song. Ho-ly fuck! I stopped doing everything. Even breathing.

.. A small gasp escaped my lips. .

How long was he there for? I tried to say something but no words came out of my mouth. And of course, to make it worse my towel decided to slip, I quickly grabbed it before it could fall very far. All the blood rushed to my cheeks,

I started feeling light headed.

'This is not happening'

'This is not happening.'

'This is not happening.'

;This is not happening.' I kept repeating over and over in my head until Adam's laughter

"Someone is being extremely straight" He smirked.

That did it. "Fuck you Lambert!" I growled.

That only made him laugh even more.

"Shut up!" I whined (yes whined) I sounded like a 5year old being teased.

He started walking up to me, his eyes not leaving mine even for a second.

"Awwwww I'm sorry Tommy" He smirked, he was slowly backing me into a corner.

"How much did you see?" I demanded

No answer from him.

"Adam about last night-" I started to say before I was interrupted by his hungry lips crashing against mine. Before I knew it I felt myself kissing him back. It was exactly like the toilet except..it was filled with more lust. I felt my lips part, letting his tongue in to explore my mouth. I let out a muffled moan as he started massaging my tongue with his. "Mmmf..." Both of them moaned in each other's mouth, enjoying the kiss.. His hand snaked down, grabbing my hips and roughly slamming me against the wall.

I felt something pushing against my leg, and guessed what it was. (Haha seemed like someone was getting excited.. )

He moved on from my lips to my neck, hungrily sucking and biting me. I gasped and tilted my head backwards in ecstacy. "Shit, Adam…" Tommy moaned a bit, grabbing Adam's hair with his hand and tugging on it slightly, the feeling of the singer's teeth on my skin just about killed me. His hips started grinding into me. I was getting so carried away my hips jerked up rubbing against his, the friction was almost too much to handle..

I was biting my lips so hard I swear I could taste blood. Knowing that all that separated my cock from Adam was my towel seemed to get me even more turned on. Adam slipped his hands up my chest, his fingers lightly brushing over my nipples making them instantly hard and sending shivers down my spine. I could feel his hands go down to loosen my towel from my waist, I momentarily shut my eyes and then the sound of my cell phone ringing made both of us jump apart. For a few seconds we just sttod there, breathing hard, panting the fact of what we just did slowly sinking in. Flustered, I ran to get my phone to see who was calling.

Delmy.


End file.
